Halo
by Colorado-Gears
Summary: La historia en general muestra la clásica historia de halo pero con una variación de mi vida. Junto con unos amigos y los clásicos personajes de halo se encuentran tras verle la cara al peligro emprenderán una batalla para salvar todo o nada.
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi primer fanfic, antes de decir no me maten, apiadense de mi....

Con ayuda de otra autora: Eien-Dark (La tipa saluda), que me ayuda a editar porque soy pesimo en horrografia; he subido este fic, Asì que ¿En que estaba? Ah si .... ¡¡No me maten!!

/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

El Comienzo

Todo comenzó cuando estaba jugando videojuegos. Casualmente me encontré con un juego llamado Halo, tras su trilogía me gustó jugarlo; pero pensé: "¿Existiría algo parecido en la vida real, en algún universo lejano?, ¿y si lo que pasaba en el mundo tenia relación?; es decir, los extraterrestres, las personas que habían tenido encuentros cercanos con este tipo de entidades. Pero no podía haber relación, algo era un juego y otro la vida real."

Pero mi fascinación por el juego seguía vigente, era tal fascinación que cada vez que pensaba en eso me perdía en mi mente; pero tanta fascinación lleva a cosas malas. Al salir de la escuela pensé como explicar mi mala calificación de un examen, al encontrarme solo por una calle, vi una luz que se hizo más grande, después vi un phantom pasar por arriba de mi y no muy atrás un pelican persiguiéndolo, me quedé tan sorprendido que me caí, en ese instante vi como se desvanecían las dos naves. Aquello fue tan fascinante y tan extraño.

Al llegar a mi casa, subí a mi cuarto por mi telescopio y me dediqué a mirar atentamente el cielo de esa noche en busca de algo fuera de lo normal, pero no conseguí ver nada. Después de eso decidí acostarme. Esa noche soñé con lo sucedido pero desde en punto de vista de que yo era el navegante del phantom.

Al despertar creí que era de noche, pero al ver el reloj me di cuenta de que eran las 10:30am. Más tarde, me dirigí a la escuela; noté que no era un día normal.

Estaba oscuro y relampagueante, la sorpresa al llegar fue tan impactante al ver arriba de la escuela una especie de ojo de huracán. En ese momento dije: —Esto parece una escena de Halo 3.

Antes de entrar, escuché a alguien decir:

—A veces, cuando lo deseas con tal fuerza, se vuelve realidad.

Volteé pero no vi quien lo había dicho.

Al transcurrir las horas el clima empeoró, el cielo se tornó tan obscuro que parecía de noche, cuando de repente, oímos un par de estallidos a la distancia, donde estaba la cancha. Al salir del salón observamos humo color verde; el ambiente se puso tenso, se sentía un olor putrefacto en el aire.

Al encontrarnos en el lugar descubrimos que ya no había cancha, todo estaba en ruinas, y todos se preguntaban:

— ¿Qué pasó aquí?, ¿Por qué todo está así?

De repente vimos que de los escombros salía personas pero al verlas mejor "eran flots", me dije a mi mismo.

— ¡Corran!—Grite

Al voltear vi que solo 7 personas corrieron, al ver que se detuvieron pensé varias cosas como que había delante de mí que las detuvo. Al momento de voltear choqué contra un élite el cual me dijo:

—No te preocupes, venimos a ayudar. –El ordenó que rescatarán a cuantos pudieran y que atacarán a los flots.

Al ver que los superaban en número, decidieron retirarse junto con los que habían rescatado, pero justo al retirarnos con ellos, llegaron más; pero al dispararles explotaron dejando en su lugar pequeños cerebros andantes los cuales se lanzaron contra nosotros, al alcanzar a un élite cayó al piso convirtiéndose en uno de ellos, al ver la aterradora imagen me quedé sin aliento, era justo como en el juego, al ver hacia al frente fue apareciendo un phantom al cual abordamos y salimos directo hacia el espacio.

Al ascender, observamos como los flots habían llegado masivamente, y como en algunas partes de mundo explotaban al escuchar a un élite decir que no había que hacer.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Dejen reviews...


	2. Chapter 2

Este es el 2do capitulo disfrutenlo

/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

El arribo a la estación

Al salir de la Tierra, los élite se aseguraron de que alguno de nosotros no estuviera infectado.

Le pregunté que pasaba pero no me contestó, yo le insistí hasta convencerlo. Me dijo que los flots a las órdenes de su líder Grabenit, querían apoderarse de la Tierra para usarlo como escondite de los ejércitos del Covenat y desde la Tierra prepararse para combatirlos y destruir el 3º y 4º Halo para estropear los planes del Profeta Verdad. Les pregunté: — ¿A donde nos dirigimos? —Nos reuniremos con el Inquisidor y el Jefe Maestro, también con el jefe de estrategia al mando. –Me contestó

Al mirar por la ventana, avisté la estación la estación espacial. Cuando arribé a la estación, el élite al mando me dijo:

—hemos estado investigando a muchas personas por como piensan y por como imaginan y tú estas dentro de este grupo, sígueme.

Le pregunté que pasaría con mis amigos, el me dijo que no me preocupara. Al caminar por un pasillo, mis amigos y yo nos separamos y entramos al puente de mando, mi sorpresa fue que al preguntar por el jefe de estrategia vi a un viejo amigo al que llamaba Chucho.

Al verme tiró sus cosas y corrió a saludarme, me preguntó que como había llegado, le respondí que los élite me habían traído con 7 de mis compañeros después de ser atacados por flots. Y le dije:

—Karla vino con nosotros. —Tengo que verla. –Me contestó.

Cuando me encontré con el Inquisidor le pregunté:

— ¿Cuáles son tus planes para atacar a los flots? —No hay nada que podamos hacer. –Me contestó —Tiene que haber algo que hacer, no puede acabar así. —Exclamé triste y con ojos llorosos.

Decepcionado, me dirigí con mis compañeros. Al llegar a la puerta, escuché a Isla llorando, también a Karen y Ana discutiendo sobre lo que había pasado en la escuela. Entré y pregunté que como se sentían. Los 7, bueno, al menos 6 de ellos, porque Karla no estaba. No me tomó mucho tiempo adivinar donde se encontraba.

Mientras tanto, en el puente de mando…

El Inquisidor pensaba en una manera para combatir a las fuerzas de Grabenit.

Al encontrarme solo frente a una ventana, triste por lo que había pasado y por no poder volver a mi amor mas querido, me senté en el piso con las manos en el rostro. — ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué me pasó esto?—Me decía a mi mismo llorando, pero me vi interrumpido cuando Lilí llegó gritando — ¡El Jefe Maestro llegó, ya llegó! –Y me dijo — Vamos al puente de mando.

De inmediato nos dirigimos hacia ese lugar; en el camino escuchamos por altavoz: — "a los estudiantes sobrevivientes de la E. S. A. C. A., repórtense en el puente de mando".

Al llegar al puente, nos esperaba el Jefe Maestro y el Inquisidor. Junto con su tripulación, nos ordenaron formarnos en una línea. El Je maestro dijo: —Isla, al frente –Isla preocupada dio un gran suspiro y avanzó —Isla, desde este momento serás parte del ejercito, tu cargo es planificación de batallas y asaltos. —Karla, tu estarás a cargo de enviar vehículos y armas a donde se requiera. —Janet, quedarás con los élite, estarás a cargo de rediseñar escudos de camuflaje. —Lilí, estarás con los élites a cargo de manejo de naves de batalla asalto o transporte. —Ana, tu permanecerás con Isla. —Karen y Mildred se quedarán con nosotros, estarán a cargo de monitorear las batallas. — Colorado, jefe de infantería, tipo batalla y asalto.

Luego continuó: —Durante los próximos 3 días los pondremos en entrenamiento; doy por concluida la reunión.

Cuando volvimos a las habitaciones, me sentía emocionado pero preocupado, al ser jefe de batallones me enfrentaría al peligro. En ese instante, me sentí angustiado, pero en cambio, los demás estaban felices, emocionados. — ¿Acaso no tienen miedo?, ¡podríamos morir!—pregunté a los demás gritando y con voz llorosa. Después de eso, fue tanta la presión que desmayé.

Mientras María y Mildred me trataban de reanimar, Karla dijo: — Tengo miedo, pero no voy a dejar que esos malditos me echen de mi propio planeta, por lo tanto, intentemos dormir, después pensaremos que hacer.

/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Dejen reviews....


End file.
